Eternal Love
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Saat hasrat terdalam untuk menyentuhnya menguasai, namun takdir seakan memilih untuk mempermainkan. Special for #NHTD8-2017 #09


Aku berjalan menerobos derasnya hujan, menyibak kelam udara malam. Tak ada ritme cepat dalam langkahku, hanya sebuah tepakan kaki lambat yang sedikit berirama. Kadang disertai dengan kitaran yang bertumpu pada tumitku, membawa tubuh atletisku untuk berputar. Kemudian kelopak mata kupejamkan tepat saat aku berhenti berjalan, kepala menengadah ke atas dengan kedua tangan merentang lebar. Aku menikmati hunjaman air dengan tekanan cukup besar.

Senyum.

Sebuah senyuman melintas di bibir kecokelatanku. Bagiku murni sebagai senyuman tulus, tapi aku yakin setiap orang yang melihat pasti mengatakan bahwa itu adalah seringai. Heran, apa yang membuat mereka berpikir seperti itu? Apa hanya karena goresan di pipiku yang mirip rubah ini yang membuat mereka berkata demikian? _Ah_ , aku tidak peduli. Buktinya, ada satu orang yang senang melihat senyumku. Ia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia menyukai senyumanku. Mungkin kau mengira gadis itu berbohong, tapi percayalah, saat mengatakan itu, gadis itu tersenyum manis dengan mata penuh binar. _Ah_ , aku jadi terbayang bibir mungil yang berwarna _peach_ itu. Lalu pipi tembamnya yang selalu mengundang jemariku untuk mencubit. Jangan lupa mata _amethyst_ nya yang bulat penuh saat menatapku. Layaknya anak kucing yang menderma harap untuk dipungut.

Hinata.

Gadis yang luar biasa bagiku.

 _Err_ -

"Ya Tuhan! Hinata!"

Aku berlari menembus tumpahan air yang semakin menjadi. Kilat di batas langit bahkan seakan menertawakan kesialanku karena melupakan hal penting. Aku harus pulang cepat, aku tidak ingin membuat Hinata menunggu. Aku tidak mau gadisku terlalu lama menanti kedatanganku.

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita pada** _ **Official Account**_ **Creepy Story**

 **Cerita disusun murni sebagai hiburan**

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk NHTD8-2017**

 **PROMPT :**

 _ **Deep Desire**_

 **WARNING :**

 _ **sebuah enigma**_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _written by_ : ForgetMeNot09 (JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover)**

 **.**

 **ETERNAL LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaima_ ...," teriakku lantang sesaat setelah membuka pintu.

Aku melepas sepatuku dan melemparnya asal. Kemudian berjalan masuk tanpa memedulikan lantai yang basah akibat tetesan air dari pakaianku.

"Hinata!"

Aku kembali berteriak karena yang pertama tadi tak kunjung mendapat respon. Aku melongokkan kepala ke arah tangga, lantai atas masih gelap. Apa mungkin Hinata belum pulang? Atau jangan-jangan dia marah lalu kabur dari rumah ini dan meninggalkanku?

 _Oh_ , tidak!

Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Dengan napas memburu aku berlari ke ruang tamu yang terang. Netra safirku beredar mengelilingi ruangan. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Aku mendesah kecewa. Lalu aku menengok lebih ke dalam dan pandanganku berhenti di ruang makan. Lampu di ruangan ini juga masih menyala. Aku tersenyum, pasti Hinata sedang memasak sesuatu untukku dan menungguku di sana.

Aku mengangkat kakiku berjinjit, merapatkan punggungku pada dinding dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan. Tepat di pintu ruang makan, aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk mengintip. _Ah_ , dia di sana. Sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dan membelakangiku. Aku tertawa dalam hati, sebuah niat jahil melintas begitu saja. Aku mau mengagetkannya.

Kembali aku melangkah berjinjit. Hinata masih belum menyadari kedatanganku. Buktinya, ia masih tenang-tenang saja duduk.

" _Okaeri_ , Naruto- _kun_."

Tiba-tiba saja suara lembutnya menyapa telingaku. Aku tersentak berdiri tegak. Merasa kecewa karena kejutanku berakhir gagal.

" _Ah_ , kau tahu rupanya. Mengapa kau tak menjawab salamku sejak tadi?"

Hinata diam, ia membisu. Aku berjalan memutari meja makan dan duduk di kursi tepat di hadapannya. Gadisku menatapku tepat pada iris safirku. Aku meneguk ludah kasar. Pandangannya bagai tombak yang diarahkan tepat ke arah jantung. Tajam meski tak berekspresi.

Apa dia marah?

"A-ada apa, Hinata?"

Ia masih terdiam. Mencipta gelisah pada diriku. Aku menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku tak menentu. Mengalihkan pandang demi menghindari hunjaman mata opalnya.

"A-apa kau marah lagi?"

Lagi?

Ya, sudah sebulan ini Hinata selalu seperti ini. Ia selalu mengabaikanku, hanya diam dan menatapku tajam, kadang sayu. Aku mengeluh, mengapa kau berubah? Dulu kau selalu tersenyum saat melihatku, dulu kau selalu mengumbar kata suka saat berbincang denganku. Tanpa sadar setitik air menetes dari sudut mataku.

Aku menangis?

 _Cih_.

Kuseka cepat air sialan itu. Aku laki-laki kuat, aku miliknya, aku laki-laki yang dicintainya. Buktinya sekarang ia memilih tinggal bersamaku dari pada bersama kekasih rambut pantat ayamnya.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Dasar kau, anak sialan! Pembawa petaka! Menyingkir dari hadapanku!"

Aku hanya diam dalam posisi berjongkok, pasrah menerima setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang mereka berikan. Perkara yang sudah terlampau biasa, aku sudah tak heran lagi.

Kendati aku tak mengerti kesalahanku, tetapi bertahun-tahun mengalami hal semacam ini membuatku kebal. Entah apa yang salah denganku hingga mereka begitu membenciku. Bukan hanya teman-teman sekolah, pun para guru dan orang tua murid berbuat serupa. Seolah aku ini seonggok sampah yang tak berarti. Seolah aku ini setumpuk kotoran yang mencemari.

"Pergi kau, anak rubah!"

Lagi aku merasa heran. Untuk apa mereka memintaku pergi, sedang aku sebagai objek pelampiasan kekesalan mereka, kini tak mampu lagi bergerak. Jangankan untuk pergi berjalan menjauhi mereka, hanya sekedar mengangkat tubuhpun aku tak mampu. Aku melirik ke depan saat tiba-tiba suara riuh yang menghujatku terhenti. Hanya sepasang sepatu putih yang tertangkap penglihatanku, kemudian sebelah tangan terulur. Detik berikutnya aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran, tepat saat telingaku samar mendengar suara malaikat,

"hei kau baik-baik saja, Naruto- _kun_?"

* * *

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Kupikir aku sudah mati, hingga mimpiku mendengar suara malaikat kini menjadi nyata. Benar bukan? Mana ada malaikat di dunia ini? Malaikat hanya ada di surga. Lagipula, tidak mungkin itu suara manusia, karena rasanya terlalu lembut.

" _Hei_ ,"

Tubuhku menegang saat kurasakan jaringan kulit tanganku beradu hangat dengan halus kulit bidadari. Aku melirik, tangan itu putih, bersih, rasanya ingin sekali aku mengusapnya.

"Kau melamun?"

Rupanya telingaku tidak salah mendengar, berarti sudah jelas bahwa aku telah mati dan berada di surga.

"Ka-kau malaikat?"

Aku tahu pertanyaanku sungguh konyol, menanyakan identitas yang sudah jelas kepada sosok di hadapanku. Tetapi aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diri karena saat aku menatap malaikat itu, ia tak bersayap. Bukankah malaikat itu bersayap?

Semakin aku tertegun. Yang kudengar sebagai jawab adalah kekehan pelan dari sang malaikat. Ku tatap mata _amethyst_ nya yang menyipit sebagai efek dari tawa tertahannya. Malaikat itu begitu cantik, pipinya yang merona merah menyembul di balik jemarinya yang tengah menutup mulut.

"Apa malaikat suka menertawakan orang?"

Aku bertanya lagi. Tawa malaikat itu malah semakin lepas, membuatku merinding. Ini seperti bukan malaikat, tawanya seperti manusia saja.

"Aku ini manusia sama sepertimu, dasar konyol!"

 _Nah_ , apa ada malaikat yang suka mengata-ngatai? Sepertinya ia memahami kebingunganku. Tangannya meremas pelan lengan bawahku kemudian ia duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, teman sekelasmu. Masa kau tidak ingat? Apa jangan-jangan kau amnesia?"

Aku menggeleng. Teman sekelas? Aku tidak merasa memiliki itu. Yang ada hanya orang-orang jahat yang selalu menyudutkanku dan kebetulan kami berada di ruangan yang sama untuk belajar.

"Ya sudah, sekarang ayo pulang! Apa aku perlu mengantarmu?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab, sebuah suara dingin menyela.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata."

Aku melirik malaikat bernama Hinata itu kemudian menatap tak mengerti pada sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan melayangkan pandangan penuh intimidasi padaku.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Hinata berjalan mendekati laki-laki itu dan bergelayut manja pada lengannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kasihan dia. Dia sedang terluka dan tidak mungkin pulang sendiri."

"Itu bukan urusan kita."

Ketika laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu berbalik, Hinata menariknya dan, mungkin, memberikan tatapan memohon padanya. Aku hanya menebak karena posisi Hinata membelakangiku. Yang pasti setelah beberapa saat kemudian, laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis dan mengusak pelan kepala Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta Kakashi mengantarnya. Kau tetap pulang bersamaku."

Aku mendengus kasar. Menuai delikan tajam dari iris jelaga laki-laki itu.

* * *

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Aku diam tak menjawab, tapi tak seperti biasanya yang aku hanya bisa menunduk, kali ini aku memberanikan diri menatap mereka tepat di mata-mata tajam itu.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."

" _Huuu_ ..., alasan saja dia, Sasuke. Pasti dia mau mendekati Hinata."

Teriakan-teriakan itu kuabaikan. Sementara laki-laki iblis bernama Sasuke itu sepertinya terbakar oleh suara bergemuruh mereka. Ia mendekatiku, menyisakan jarak sejengkal, menarik kerah bajuku dan menatap sinis mata safirku.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati Hinata, Rubah! Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

"Apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena ia sudah menolongku," lanjutku.

Tapi Sasuke bergeming. Malah semakin erat tarikannya pada lembar pakaian lusuhku.

"Aku yang menolongmu karena aku mengirimkan Kakashi untuk mengantarmu, Rubah. Jadi berterima kasih lah padaku," perintahnya.

Aku menggeleng,

"bukan itu maksudku."

"Aku tidak peduli, kau berterima kasih padaku, masalah selesai."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Sasuke menyeringai sinis dan melepas genggamanna kemudian berbalik. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat aku berkata,

"tapi aku belum berterima kasih pada Hinata."

Detik berikutnya, hal yang paling biasa terjadi. Aku merasakan dentuman menggebu-gebu menyerang tubuhku hingga kembali aku tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , hentikan!"

 _Oh_ , sepertinya aku mendengar lagi suara malaikat.

* * *

Aku tertawa gembira melihatnya. Tak pernah hatiku sebahagia ini. Bagiku, gadis itu adalah sosok malaikat. Penuh kebaikan dan kelembutan. Semua yang ia lakukan selama ini cukup membuktikan itu. Ia selalu menyelamatkan saat manusia-manusia brengsek memukulku, ia selalu membela saat iblis Sasuke menyiksaku, ia selalu mengobatiku saat aku terluka karena serangan para jahannam itu, ia selalu tertawa saat mendengar ceritaku, dan ...,

... ia selalu berkata,

" _aku menyukai Naruto-kun, aku menyukai tawamu, aku menyukai semua yang ada padamu."_

Tentu saja bagiku ini sangat indah. Seumur hidup aku diperlakukan layaknya sampah, aku yang diabaikan bahkan dibenci, tapi gadis ini malah menyukaiku.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Hinata melambaikan tangan padaku, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Kemudian kami berjalan bersama menuju taman kota. Hari ini kami berjanji untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama di tempat itu.

"Jadi kau sudah paham materi yang diajarkan guru Gai tadi?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

" _Ah_ , syukurlah. Aku tadi tidak mendengarkan jadi tidak terlalu mengerti. Untung Sasuke- _kun_ mau mengajariku sepulang sekolah tadi."

 _Nyut_.

Aku tak mengerti, tapi rasanya denyutan di dalam rongga dadaku ini sedikit lebih keras dari pada biasanya. Seperti jantungku dicengkeram dan diremat, dan itu semakin menjadi saat Hinata tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang laki-laki iblis itu. Meski terpaksa, aku menanggapi seperlunya.

Aku melirik pada tubuh mungil di sampingku. Dan jantungku seakan melorot, aku menyaksikan senyum dan binar bahagia pada wajah manisnya. Detakan nadiku mengalahkan gerak jarum jam, aku mengusap dadaku pelan, berusaha meredam gebrakan yang semakin kencang.

Hinata cantik.

Wajahnya putih dengan rona alami di pipi. Hidungnya mungil sedikit pesek, bibirnya _peach_ merekah. Rambut indigo yang berkibar saat tertiup angin menambah kesan atraktif pada dirinya.

 _Snap_.

Aku tersentak. Semakin menatap Hinata, semakin aku merasakan gelora membuncah mengalir dalam darah. Semakin sesuatu yang tak kumengerti menampakkan diri. Seperti hasrat untuk menyentuhnya, seperti hasrat untuk mendekapnya, seperti keinginan untuk memiliki seutuhnya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Aku melihat sekeliling. Benar saja, kami sudah berada tepat di taman kota.

Tapi ...,

... mengapa ada mereka di sini?

Iblis dan para jahannam itu?

Aku menatap penuh tanya pada Hinata, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Ayo, mereka juga mau belajar bersama kita."

Kulihat Hinata berlari memeluk Sasuke yang sudah menyambutnya. Kutatap mereka dengan pandangan nanar, tepat saat belah bibir mereka beradu, dan ...,

... Sasuke melirikku sinis, mengisyaratkan senyum kemenangan.

Aku kecewa.

* * *

Gadis itu menatapku bingung. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, bagaimanapun aku yang menarik paksa dia dan membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah ini.

"Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

Aku terdiam kaku. Mulutku terkatup rapat seolah terkunci. Ada apa ini? Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Semua deretan huruf membentuk kata dan kalimat yang akan aku ucapkan padanya. Mendadak seluruhnya lenyap tak berbekas.

" _Hm_?"

Aku semakin gelisah di dalam, Hinata menatapku dan tetap sabar menungguku. Lalu kuberanikan diri membuka kata.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Jadilah kekasihku."

Reaksi yang kuterima sudah mampu ku prediksi sebenarnya. Mata _amethyst_ yang selalu menghantui tidurku itu membulat sempurna. Diiringi, bibir yang selalu kumimpikan menyentuh bibirku, ternganga. Sebuah paduan yang tepat untuk ekspresi terkejut.

"A-apa?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihku. Berharap Hinata memberikan balas yang sama.

"Maaf, kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Naruto- _kun_."

Senyumku sontak menghilang. Kilau cahaya di bola mataku meluruh. Aku menatap sedih padanya, pada gadis yang sedang menundukkan kepala. Dadaku terasa seperti dihantam bongkahan batu besar, hatiku seperti dikoyak-koyak dengan sembilu.

Sakit.

Perih.

Kulihat Hinata berjalan mendekat, tetap dengan menunduk. Pada jeda tak seberapa, ia berjinjit. Meraih kerah bajuku dan ...,

... menciumku.

Aku bagai terbujur kaku. Tak mampu berucap, sepenuhnya menikmati tiap detik sentuhan manis itu pada bibirku. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, aku mendengarnya berbisik.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Naruto- _kun_."

Sejak hari itu, hari yang entah harus kuanggap sial atau mujur, kami selalu bertemu diam-diam sepulang sekolah. Menyesapi indahnya sesuatu yang dikatakan sebagai cinta. Mengadu kata dan untaian prosa sayang. Melampiaskan kerinduan yang terpendam selama kami tidak bertemu di sini.

Hinata begitu cantik di mataku. Ia benar-benar sosok malaikat tak bersayap bagiku. Kelembutan hatinya telah menawanku dalam kubangan cinta tak berdasar. Mencipta sebuah desir aneh yang menggila.

Hasrat yang dulu pernah kurasakan, kini semakin membuncah. Kali ini lebih kuat. Aku ingin memiliki Hinata seutuhnya.

Namun, satu kecewa yang nyata kurasakan. Setiap kami sedang berada di sekolah, kami tidka banyak berinteraksi. Hinata malah terkadang pura-pura tidak melihat saat berpapasan. Itu membuatku sakit. Tak jarang pula gadisku dan Sasuke bermesraan, tepat di depan batang hidungku. Aku tahu Hinata merasa risih, tampak dari matanya yang selalu melirik ke arahku. Namun, iblis ganas itu selalu saja memaksa gadisku untuk menurutinya.

Aku hanya pasrah.

Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan? Hinata sudah mengatakan bahwa hubungan kami tidak boleh diketahui siapapun.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

Gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak berucap sepatah katapun. Aku menghela napas kasar, kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku pada meja dengan lengan sebagai bantalan. Aku menatapnya.

 _Oh_ , lihatlah sayang, matamu kini berubah sayu, bibir mungilmu mengerucut, bongkahan pipi pucatmu terlihat semakin menggoda dengan bingkai mahkota indigo membalut.

Apa kau berniat menggodaku, _hm_?

Aku menyeringai senang. Sepertinya gadisku ini memang berniat menantangku.

"Baiklah, aku hanya memenuhi permintaanmu, Hinata."

Seringaiku semakin lebar saat gadisku hanya menatap pasrah. Aku mendekat dan tanpa permisi menggendong tubuh mungilnya, membawanya ke lantai atas di mana kamar kami berada.

Lagi ...,

... malam ini kau akan berada dalam kuasaku, sayang.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Seperti biasanya, suasana di rumah sederhana itu tampak lengang. Bagaikan tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Bagian depan rumah terdapat pekarangan yang tidak terawat. Dedaunan kering berserakan. Di bagian dalam juga gelap, tak ada satupun sumber cahaya yang tertangkap penglihatan. Begitu sunyi dan senyap. Awan kelabu yang menggantung di langit seolah menambah kesan mengerikan pada bangunan tua itu.

Suatu kondisi yang terlihat wajar, tak ada satupun keganjilan.

Naruto, si penghuni rumah, terduduk kaku di depan sebuah layar cembung. Menatap tak percaya dengan deras air mata mengalir sepanjang pipi kecokelatannya. Pemuda itu menangis, kendati tak ada suara pun emosi yang menguar. Di bawah kakinya pecahan kaca beling berserakan, sepertinya rombakan sebuah gelas yang sebelum itu tengah ia genggam. Ia menatap nanar, iris safirnya menggelap. Bibirnya kelu. Semakin tak keruan amarah yang membuncah saat layar itu menampilkan sosok laki-laki tampan berambut hitam yang sangat ia kenal,

... sebagai iblis.

" _Aaarrghhhhhhh!_ Uzumaki Naruto berteriak lantang. Getarannya mampu beresonansi dengan getaran kaca jendela bangunan rumah. Emosinya jelas kentara. Menit berikutnya, rumah itu bagaikan kapal perang yang terkena dentuman meriam.

Uzumaki Naruto mengamuk.

 _I feel so desperate without you ..._

 _You're my deep desire in life ..._

 _You're my eternal love ..._

.

.

.

 _ **~Seorang gadis sekolah menengah ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di apartemen sang kekasih~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Terima kasih buat** **Magazen Kalashnikova & JI Niji ****yang uda kasih masukan buat fic ini. Ternyata aku tetep bandel tapi ya :p**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, mohon kritik & sarannya.**

 **Mau kasih flame juga silakan ^^**


End file.
